The Quest: EverWoW
by Actionsparda
Summary: Based around the contestants of a medieval reality show on ABC, 6 of these Paladins must once again help to free a world... of Warcraft!


Action and the Paladins

Actionsparda and Patrick

Ghorcerr and Bonnie

Hanmaul and Adria

Phelecia and Andrew

Steveburnsid and Shondo

Foxanna and Linda

Verlox.

His name struck fear into the far reaches of ever realm, a land with many similarities to Azeroth. However, this land of twelve kingdoms lived in relative piece and harmony... until one day it was under siege by the darkness...Verlox.

One by one each of the kingdoms fell until only one remained. All seemed lost, until an ancient prophecy came to pass, as the Fate's, three goddesses of light, and sent out each kingdoms part of the land's most sacred relic and weapon: the Sun Spear.

Twelve heroes from a distant land were chosen to hep protect Everrealm. Like the twelve kingdoms, they would be tested against the powers of darkness,

as well as the basic trials of war.

One by one, each would e banished until only remained, the one who would assemble the Sun Spear and lead the charge against Verlox as the one true hero.

Later, in the land of Azeroth, a new threat began to emerge as a powerful vortex was forming in the mouth of an ancient portal. This gateway threatened to siphon all of the powers on the planet before a powerful army was said to emerge to crush the races of the land.

Before the tear in space and time could come to pass however, six of the twelve Paladins would be summoned trough it to help find the three fates of this realm as well as this world's Sun Spear.

This time however, they found themselves in a much darker and wicked land than before.

Here in the hash deserts ok Kalimdor, they hurried to rendezvous with six of the land's mightiest heroes to aid them in...

...The Next Quest!

0:

A small creature with purple wings made of pure shadow dwelled in his library, studying for ways to better improve his dark powers. At his side was a tall purple demon with two peculiarly decorated axes. This would indeed sound like bad news to anyone whom was in this warlock's presence.

However, not all is what it seems in the land of Azeroth; stereotypes from other lands are often broken when observed from a different perspective. This goblin, Actionsparda, did have a very deadly power, but he chose to use this curse to help benefit and defend others around him.

His first island hometown was destroyed by a cataclysmic event and those whom survived were forced to flee first as citizens but then as slaves to their vile greedy ruler the Trade Prince. Soon however, fate would play it's hand.

In the large seas of Azeroth, a war between two factions was taking it's toll. In the mists, remnants of ships wiped out came into view, torn red and black flags burnt and stained with blood.

Standing (floating) triumphantly were ships with blue and yellow colors. Onboard it were very simple yet uncanny creatures: humans.

As the large gilded slave ship under the Trade Prince's command entered the pervious battle zone, the cam and was quickly made by the seemingly noble humans. "Destroy them."

Without warning or threat, the ship was destroyed and most of the slaves aboard perished while the disgusting crew escaped. Only a few survived. Among them, was Actionsparda, a very rare sort of Goblin whom not only valued gold but also friendship and love both in a spiritual an physical value. He believed in the profit of treating others with respect and aid to have it come full circle.

For example...

Their lesser race and slaves back home, the trolls, were often abused and mistreated, but it was Action who fought to give them proper food and shelter from the elements, installing medical trailers with air conditioning. His actions were what nearly doubled production and profit that year.

Unfortunately, when he asked the trolls for their help in the raiding of apocalyptic proportions on their island home by pirates during the Cataclysm, while they helped him to get virtually all of the profitable ore from the mines (way more than he needed) so he could buy everyone's way into the ship, they chose to stay and start a new life for themselves in the ashes of Gadgetzan. Later though, a symbol from their chow would help to welcome him to new friends in a far away land that he would later call home... but that is another story.

He would later encounter other marauded sailors of a different species, known as Orcs, that were also stranded b the self-righteous members of the evil Alliance.

By working together, the Orcish strength of the Horde and the powers of Goblin technology allowed them to survive and ban together to free something of great importance taken from the Horde, the Orc's great leader and Legendary Shaman Thrall.

Action was in awe of his power over the elements that he unleashed upon being freed from his arcane prison. He always wished he too could had been a shaman, but the corruption in his body from his past outside of his first real home had tainted his very soul, making most o his dreams twisted and impossible. Still, that don't stop him from trying and helped him to try and become a better person, speaking with all profession trainers and everyone else on the island to become a better person, not just the warlock trainer always fighting with the Mage leader or the Shaman instructor Action idolizes whom was always trying to stop the fights.

Later, the Goblins would free themselves from capture and escape the dangers of part of the island to help fight back the Alliance, and in exchange, the Horde freed them from their oppressors and welcomed them into their faction.

Now, after many hard battles and the loss of many friends, Action was in a library on the continent of Pandaria studying as beat he could. He could feel his eyes and ears continue to weaken, yet still with what energy he had Action pressed on.

His assistant, a hobgoblin named Goober (who once helped Action's other old friends his friends Izzy and Ace friends free his "master from an Alliance magical cage, earning him the nickname McGoober.), brought him the mail. He was thanked before he left his employer to his studies.

Amount the mail was a strange package. There were often bounties and awards from quests that he would forget about or donate that would instead be returned to him magically, but this one was somehow different.

In it was a wooden screw-on part of a long handle with ancient magic symbols on it. The light magic from it alone was enough to make it hurt to the touch a little when he held it with his nightmarish body.

He read the letter... And he knew what he had to do.


End file.
